Lateral Insulated-Gate Bipolar Transistor (LIGBT) is usually employed as an output stage of high-voltage power-driven integrated circuit. Along with the low conduction voltage drop due to the conductivity modulation effect, the LIGBT suffers from problem of long turn-off time caused by minor carriers resituated in the drift region. Therefore, how to strike a balance between the open-state voltage drop and the turn-off time has become a direction for continuous improvement of the LIGBT device.